SC's School For Young THIEFS
by bluebarnowl
Summary: It all started when the world became over populated in Africa, Asia, and Europe. So many conflicts erupted; soon WWIII broke out. North America was one of the first to get the upper hand during one of the biggest battles in the war. When everything went wrong. The American president was assassinated and our battle plans and military secrets were stolen. T.H.I.E.F.S are good.


_It all started when the world became over populated in Africa, Asia, and Europe. So many conflicts erupted; soon WWIII broke out._

_North America was one of the first to get the upper hand during one of the biggest battles in the war. When everything went wrong. The other countries had spies and assassins. The American president was assassinated and our battle plans and military secrets were stolen._

_The United States was the first fall to the new, united threat known as Buyuk Tanri._

_It lasted for over 10 years. Each country in the war either fell to the hands of another, isolated itself from the war, or simply disappeared off the map. Once America fell, the other countries began to lose hope as well. Lives by thousands were never able to add up to the numbers of lives that were truly lost in the nuclear bombings._

_That was when in America, now the newly named Seytan Devlet, a secret resistance government was forged._

_Training._  
_Heroes._  
_Into._  
_Elite._  
_Forces._  
_Solution._

_**T.H.I.E.F.S.  
**__  
When the governments took over, they brought many of their laws with them to the newly taken countries. Including the Chinese law of only one child per family. If there was more then one child, they could either abandon the youngest, or have it killed. This time, the Chinese didn't care if it was male or female._

_But the_ _**T.H.I.E.F.S. **__government collect the children that are abandoned and train them for the program. Once the child reaches the age of 14, they are sent to a special facility, known only as **C.C.T.D**. With a mysterious headmaster, whom no one knows the exact name of._

_And this is where our story starts. . . _

* * *

A young raccoon girl was sitting alone in an old subway train as it rocketed through the underground passageways.

She was on her way to **C.C.T.D**_. _for her first day of her new training program.

You'd think she'd have the normal heritage of a raccoon. But no. Her parents were mixed between an albino male raccoon and a female arctic fox. As a result, she had an odd appearance.

Her bluish/black raven hair was cut to her mid-shoulder length, and kept in a super neat coronation bun. Her snowwhite fur stood out against her hair and her jet black raccoon mask and ring tail markings. Her uniform as a simple standard navy blue, leather suit for a female. Around her neck, sat a special amethyst jeweled, velvet choker necklace.

While she was training with **T.H.I.E.F.S.****, **she did not have a name, only a number.

She was number: RFM-234.

She was anxious. She had only heard rumors of the **C.C.T.D. **facility, but no one really knew what it was like.

She kept her vividly purple eyes cast down on the steel floor of the train car. Her bag sat underneath her seat. Extra suits, toiletries, a few books, her favorite slingshot, and her music player (she wouldn't go anywhere without it).

The day she was eligible to be transferred to the **C.C.T.D. **was one of anxiety and aggravation. She was always trained separately from the other kids by special tutors. She always thought it was because no one else wanted to be with her, but it was actually because they thought she would be better off training alone than with a team because she was advanced in someway, that they never told about. She blamed herself for not making any friends because of one little thought.

The subway was slowly coming to a stop. She snapped out of her thoughts and tried to suppress her worry.

'_Once I step off this train, there's no going back._' She told herself.

The doors dinged and opened, showing a long dark corridor, lit by florescent lights, that led to a double door. She grabbed her bag and stepped off the train. The doors closed behind her, narrowly missing her tail. It sped off and the girl was left alone.

She walked down the corridor. The cold crisp air descended on her fur, but it never reached her skin.

She paused before the doors. Her heart was beating a millions miles a minute. What was on the other side? Are they going to push me to my breaking point? Will there be people like me there? A thousand questions buzzed around her skull, leading into so many more questions.

She glanced up to see a camera trained down on her. Gathering a deep breath, she pushed her way through the doors.

She was blinded as bright lights shined down on her. As she adjusted to the new lights, she realized she was outside, and on the surface. She'd never been on the surface. It was awful. She was in the middle of a huge city. No one was in sight. Dust and debris flew everywhere. The raccoon girl had to cover her nose and mouth to be able to breathe.

She didn't know what else to do, but she started walking forward.

In the center of town, a lightless traffic light hanging from a cable strung between two light poles swung in the wind, but the tumbleweeds rolling along the street had no need for traffic signals. Aged sheets of plywood covered some of the store windows. Mounds of dust piled against the front doors in the alcoves between the windows. No smoke curled up from any chimneys or smokestacks; no lights appeared behind any windows. Giant skyscrapers blocked out most of the view. But in the distant, she saw what looked like a statue of a female figure standing upright, dressed in a robe and a seven point spiked rays representing a nimbus (halo), holding a stone tablet close to her body in her left hand and a flaming torch high in her right hand.

It was decaying from time and the exposure to the bombings from the WWIII nuclear attacks. The raccoon continued walking. After walking for almost twenty minutes, she sat down. The sun was covered by dark gray clouds. She looked around for anything that would give her a sign of. . . something!

When she saw, in a second story window, a brand new camera.

Aimed directly at her.

She stared at it for a moment, and it stared at her. She looked around to see another one inside a broken down vehicle at twenty feet away from her, and a third camera poking outside of a dumpster. All trained on her. Of course they were watching her! But why? Shouldn't they be coming to collect her to start her training?

"I'm guessing you want me to dancing around like a monkey?" She asked the camera inside the vehicle.

The camera moved, looking toward the east. Down 5th Avenue.

She looked at the other cameras that were facing the same direction.

"Alright. I'll follow the yellow brick road." She got up, slung her bag over her shoulder like a satchel and walked cautiously down 5th avenue. Once she was in the center of the street she stopped walking. She stood as still as she could. She spotted a few more cameras but they were watching her.

"Look, if you're going to do something, do it!" She shouted at the cameras.

The ground began to rumble. The raccoon almost lost her balance, but grabbed a lamppost to withstand the quaking. Walls erupted from the two intersections from the streets, blocking the raccoon's routes of escape. A large circle appeared in the middle of the street, almost 50 feet away form the raccoon.

A platform rose to show a bony, shriveled, dark creature, with bony features. It looked like an experiment gone terribly wrong - something from a nightmare. It had an apelike and skull-headed thing that sort of represents an ape skull with gray meat. Its body resembled a gigantic, wingless bat sparsely covered in hair and thin meat, pulsating in and out as it breathed. It made reptilian clicking and purring sounds. It had two long fingers with talons and three back claws. It fangs were horrifyingly large.

"Meep." The raccoon girl made a small whimper.

The creature turned towards her sharply and hissed. It had no eyes.

With almost the speed of lightning, it lunged towards her and tried to swipe at her with its massive claws, narrowly missing her chest. The raccoon dodged to the left and pulled out her triangular daggers. The creature sniffed around. Purring and hissing, listening for anything.

The raccoon girl silently stepped away from the hideous creature. Somehow, the creature was able to follow the girl without the use of eyesight. The girl's footprints didn't make a sound. The girl's heart was beating a thousand miles an hour. Saliva dripped from its fangs, its nose huffed with each breath it took. The raccoon held her dagger in a hidden position. The creature wasn't following her directly, it was staring at her side. Her left side to be exact.

'_What is this thing? Why isn't it attacking anymore?_' She thought to herself. The girl stopped when she felt her back hit the wall that came out of the ground. The creature stopped just a few inches in front of her. Her heart was beating at a pace she considered _very_ unhealthy. The creature stared at left side of her chest.

It was as if it were staring at her-

'_Wait a minute!_' The raccoon girl had an idea. Even if it didn't work, she could've at least tried it.

Putting one of her daggers in her other hand, she brought her left hand up to her heart, covering it. She could feel the rapid beating, it pounded against her ribcage like a jackhammer, as if trying to leap out and run away.

The creature grew confused. It '_looked_' around, and hissed, as if demanding, "_Where is it?! Where's my food?!_"

She slowed her heart beat down. She took deep breaths and calmed her mind. The creature eventually moved away. The girl finally had a realization!

'_That thing sees sound!_'

She leaned down and picked up and small rock. The creature was too busy investigating an upside down car to notice the raccoon aiming the rock at a small shop window. She threw the rock, followed by a crescendo of shatter glass. The creature sharply turned and ran over to the broken glass and the busted window of a glass vase shop. It sniffed around the shards of glass that twinkled onto the ground. It leapt gracefully into the shop.

'_They expect me to kill that thing, don't they?_' She mouthed to herself so that the creature wouldn't hear her and sheathed her daggers. Using what she remembered from stealth training, she silently crept over to the edge of broken window. She gently set down her bag and dug out her slingshot. She gathered a bunch of peebles from a potted plant nearby. She sat below the window and loaded her slingshot with five peebles. She glanced over the ledge of the wall and saw the creature purring and clinging onto the wall.

There were shelves of porcelain vases and flowered tea-sets. Expensive crystal sculptures and stained glass window ornaments, collecting dust on the tables. Most of the expensive object were either broken down on the floor, caused by several overturned tables, or were chipped away and losing their lovely appeal to years of grime collecting. The creature was clinging onto the walls with it's two sharp fingers like a bat. It was careful to evade all of the cabinets of delicate glass and crystal.

The girl aimed her slingshot at the first few vases and fired. The sounds of deafened boom of a bass drum coinciding with with the crash of cymbals.

A screech, fierce and raw and animal, echoes through the otherwise empty street as it tears its way through the creature's throat. That sound would forever haunt the girls nightmares. It held its head as if it trying to pull if off. The raccoon reloaded and did it again. She repeated the process until the creature collapsed onto the ground as glass rained down on the floor.

Drawing her daggers, the girl leapt over the wall and ran towards the shrieking creature, letting out a Xena the Warrior Princess battle cry. She drove her daggers into his chest and head. It let out a high pitched shriek before it started twitching and went silent and unmoving.

The girl took in deep breaths and drew her daggers from the creature. A few small shards of glass had found their way onto her hands, letting small drops of blood stain her white fur, turning it into an ugly brown color. She wobbly climbed her way out of the shop. She leaned against a lamppost for support.

"What (_puff_) the hell (_cough_) was that?" She coughed out.

"We call them Batters." A voice said behind her.

She turned around to see a female snow leopard with solid blue eyes and jet black hair worn in a ponytail. She wore a fitted blue jumpsuit made of sheer material, with a zipper in the front, six inch wide padded belt covered in purple plastic and nylon shoes with rubber soles. She had a throwing dagger in her hand and a crossbow in the other.

Behind her, several other people were standing with crossbows, armed and ready to fire. A squirrel, a bear, three foxes (one brown, one gray, and one red), a coyote, and a lizard. They were each walking towards the shop, with the creatures corpse.

"Who are you?" The raccoon asked.

"We're students of the **C.C.T.D**_. _You can call be Fiona. What's your number newbie?" She asked in a stern tone.

"I'm number RFM-234. Why was that thing attacking me?"

"It was built to."

The raccoon girl stared at the leopard. "What?"

"Listen, RFM, Buyuk Tanri didn't just use nuclear bombs. They did experiments to create the perfect killing machines. That was one of them. After the attacks on certain cities, they'd go in and set traps like this one that you stepped into." Fiona turned to walk into the glass shop.

RFM suddenly felt embarrassed. She was set up and she followed the bait of cameras and walked straight into a trap. "I was only following your cameras."

Fiona stopped in her tracks and turned to RFM, with a quizzical look on her face. "What cameras?"

She explained what had happened when she came into the city and about how she followed the trail of cameras to the exact spot. That was when the coyote came running up towards Fiona, a surprised look on his face.

"John, what's the status on the Batter?" Fiona demanded in a stern voice.

"It's dead." He quivered out.

Fiona looked back at RFM before walking towards the shop. RFM watched as the leopard walked with one foot going in front of the other, as if she were wearing high heels. She looked into the shop and stared at the creatures corpse.

She then stalked back to RFM. "How'd you do it?"

"Do what?" RFM asked.

"How did you kill it? How did you kill the Batter?" Fiona had strain of impatience in her voice. They were interrupted as more screeching and hissing came from a distance. RFM then noticed that the walls had come down and they were free to go anywhere.

"Never mind," Fiona said, aiming the crossbow, "Tell me when we get to the **C.C.T.D**_. _Just tell me where you saw the cameras so can collect them." Her motioned for the others to fall back.

RFM ran for her stuff and followed them to **C.C.T.D**_. _The squirrel and the bear removed the cameras so that they could review the feedback, they even collected a camera from inside the glass shop. After a while, RFM started getting a little tired. Like drop dead tired.

She was experiencing great pain in her chest.

"Newbie, you alright?" The coyote asked.

"I-I'm fine. Just a little winded." She lied. She instinctively put a hand to her chest. She felt something warm and running, spreading around her front torso. She had the scent of something metallic, like copper, drifting up her nostrils. She looked at her hand and she saw blood.

Lots of blood.

"Scratch that." She said weakly. Then she felt her legs give way to the force of gravity. Fortunately the coyote also saw her blood as well and caught her arms before she could face plant into the concrete.

"Fiona! She's bleeding badly!" He called to the front of the group. His words and the barked orders of Fiona became distant and echoey as she gave way to unconsciousness.


End file.
